Classified as Different
by Fairy from Hell
Summary: WAY different than you normal inu-highschool fic..Kagome has more that just the usual miko powers..yup alot more.the tourturing of each other will eventually stop.i actually fell kinda bad for inu. anyways R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

CLASSIFIED AS DIFFERENT*  
  
Disclaimer: I have Inuyasha locked away in my closet, I guess you can call him a toy..tee ha ha, but I had to kidnap him cuz..I don't own him. (Pout)  
  
Chapter-1  
  
~ Her mother had always told her that she was special and unique, and loved her just as much as she loved her younger brother Souta. But deep down in her heart and mind Kagome knew that she was just.different. ~  
  
To help you understand more, let me explain: the way that Kagome is "Different" is far from the status of a human to even the most powerful youki. As an easier way to put it, she's a telepath.  
  
Holding the power of Telekinesis, and other unknown abilities. She can read your mind, disappear, and appear, and she can also move objects just buy thinking about it.  
  
As she was growing older she discovered what she could do with her abilities, and she learned a couple new tricks along the way. Kagome's family knew about her powers and yet they understood her. She was always so helpful around the house, whether it be finding long lost objects, or moving heavy furniture.  
  
Unfortunately Mrs. Higurashi was a bit paranoid about Kagome's powers going public, she was afraid on how other people would react to her. Therefore Kagome was forced to keep her powers hidden. But that was a bit difficult for Kagome.  
  
Her mom wanted her to have the most normal life as possible, so Kagome went to school like all the "normal" little boys and girls.  
  
In pre-school she had the bad habit of levitating some of her Barbie dolls and other toys. In Elementary school she was able to control her powers better. But in the fourth grade she had gotten an "f" on one of her quizzes, she ran into the bathroom for sanctuary. And in the process of her uncontrollable crying, she made the toilets explode flooding the hallways.  
  
In middle school Kagome had told her mom of the many times that she just wanted to unleash her powers and rampage through the school. All the boys teased her, and picked on her, and every time that would happen her bluish- green eyes would glow red. Then the boys would back off. (She could wipe their memory later)  
  
And now the summer of 8th grade was coming to a close.  
  
~ 1st Day of Pandemonium (*chough) uh. I meant High School ~  
  
" Kagome the bus is here!..... Kago? Kagome Lei, Higurashi you better be outta bed young lady or I'll ---------just then time stopped. No literally with the flick of a wrist, Kagome stopped time. Glad that she had learned that trick at the beginning of 6th grade, she began to get ready at her own pace.  
  
Once she was ready, she positioned herself in front of her mother, and thought of a speeding clock. Then time began to resume it's normal pace.  
  
"Kagome you act as if you have all the time in the world (no pun intended) now off you go, have a good day, and remember to control!!!"  
  
Thankfully Kagome made it to school on time.the only problem was, that she didn't know where to locate her class. Aimlessly walking around the halls, Kagome was looking for a friendly face.  
  
She spotted a smile, buy one of the many vending machines  
  
This girl had on a dreamy grin as she was savoring a milky way. (One of my weaknesses) Kagome watched her from afar, concentrated, then started to tap into her mind. (Trying to learn something about her.)  
  
....hmmm..she has a younger brother like me...she does some kind of sport..Uhhh.swimming...oh!, and she has a crush on--- oh-no- she's looking at me, time to make a move.  
  
Kagome slowly approached her with a smile. "Hello my name is Kagome.."  
  
The girl held out a chocolate and caramel covered hand."Hey I'm Sango."  
  
Kagome reluctantly took her hand and shook it, she felt a bit sticky when she rubbed her fingers together. "oh sorry about that.." Sango licked the remaining chocolate off her fingers.  
  
"Mmm, I never realized how much I loved chocolate!" *giggle*  
  
It didn't take telepathy to learn more about Sango.  
  
Thankfully Sango had been to the school before on an orientation , so she knew where she was going..sort of. They only got lost once, but they found their ways to homeroom.  
  
~~~~~ They sat in the back of the classroom watching people come in. ~~~~~  
Just then Kagome, and Sango walked in to the room.  
  
"Inuyasha look! Well then our day just got better!"  
  
"Just try not to get slapped Miroku. Miroku? Oh too late.."  
  
The boy's eyes had followed the girls, as they went to sit in the only seats available Which happened to be the desk in front of them.  
  
Unfortunately as Sango went to sit down, Miroku got up and pulled the chair out for her. Oblivious Sango taking that as a nice gesture smiled at him, them when to sit.  
  
(Now we all know what happens next.) "HENTI!!!"*SLAP!!*  
  
Miroku went back to sit with Inuyasha with a red hand print on his face  
  
(Chuckling) "Hey I tried to stop you; she looked like the type of girl that would hit back. But you didn't listen"  
  
"I was just trying to get to know her better"  
  
I think I did better on the plot of this story, than my other story "Baby Face" I also hope my spelling and grammar agrees with you too ^_^ Love ya'll thanks *Ja ne *pinky 


	2. the war has now begun!

Un known to your knowledge, I have kidnapped Inuyasha from under your nose!!! The ransom is $100,000,000$ dollars!!!! Pay up or else! Uhhh...don't mind the periods in between the words, they seem to be the only way I can space everything out! ^_^6 ~~~~~~~~~~CLASSIFIED AS DIFFERENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . ~~~~~~Chapter 2# . . . . . . In the cafeteria-  
  
"Man I haven't seen a fine freshman all day!"  
  
"Well not if you don't count that one girl you got slapped by, her and her friend Kagome...i think that was her name?"  
  
"Yeah they looked good...you have to agree with me on that..." . . . . --- "Dammit why do the only seats in the whole cafeteria have to be in front of those guys!?!"  
  
What Sango had said caused Kagome to have an anticipated feeling in her stomach. She looked around and pin-pointed the location, yup Sango was right. Those 3 seats in front of the boys seemed to be the only ones empty.  
  
"Well what harm can they do? Common Sango lets take out chances!" Kagome had tried to say this with confident but her voice wavered.  
  
"If that lecher tries to grab my ass, this slice of pizza is going up his nose!" . . . . ~ he could sense them coming.....he could also sense their fear.  
It made him smile....~  
  
Slowly Sango and Kagome approached the empty seats and sat down. In unison they both looked up at the boys. (who were staring back at them) Then looked back down quickly, as if to find the food very interesting.  
  
Kagome decided it was time to tap into a mind or two, and see what made these guys tick. Yet she took a moment to look at the boy sitting across from her. She never really got the chance to even see his face, and now was her chance to.  
  
She began to study his facial features: an ok nose, pretty nice lips for a guy, But what intrigued her most where two things...his golden/hazel eyes, and his white waist length hair, that was in a braid at the moment. (A style and color like that was unusual but it suited him.)  
  
Unknowing to her, her jaw was starting to go slightly limp, giving the appearance that it was just waiting to drop open. But she caught her self before she started to drool. . . . . . . ~ Heh, heh, gotcha~ . . . "Wow is the pizza that good?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking abou-"  
  
"Well I saw you drooling over it. So I thought I'd switch in my burger, and get myself a slice. What do they not feed you at home?"  
  
~ silence. Then blush ~  
  
"Sorry it's just that I never noticed that ho-"  
  
"Naw its ok I get that look a lot from girls. (hah, her anger aura just went up! This girl is fun to tease!) Really there's no need to drool over me!"  
  
Frustrated Kagome threw her tray at him, the contents of it splattering all over the table.  
  
"Well, excuse ME! You self-absorbed snob! Come Sango lets eat lunch somewhere else!"  
  
Kagome pulled the girl away, who moments before was beating the crap out of Miroku, by whacking her tray against his head.  
  
Miroku with a bunch of lumps on his poor head rose from the floor, muttering something like "I like them feisty, but owwie! That girl packs a punch"  
  
. . . . ~In the sanctuary of the girls bathroom~ . . . "Sango, I really didn't see the need for you to knock that poor guy unconscious! What could he have done to you?"  
  
"that boy...no that thing! As you were talking to his friend, I felt his foot trace up the side of my leg. I kicked him lightly to make him stop, but he must have thought that I was playing footsie with him, because he kept on going!!!" . . .  
  
"You know me; I lose my temper easily, so I couldn't take it anymore! I go to slap him but he grabs my hand. That's not all, then he gets down on one knee............ And asks me to bare his child!" . .  
  
(Kagome anime drops to the floor, she stands back up with a sweat drop)  
  
As Sango is roughly reapplying her make up, Kagome slyly starts to tap into her mind to know the truth.  
  
"Uh-huh, but you liked it, didn't you?"  
  
She smiled as Sango's face was splashed with blush.  
  
"No-no...uh I just don't like him touching me...when I don't really know him!"  
  
"Uh-huh, but you wanna get to know him, am I not correct?" (Teasing)  
  
The blush on Sango's face got darker.  
  
"You- I- Arrgh! Forget it , just drop the subject . ok?!? She stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
Kagome packed back up her purse, and followed after her. For an unknown reason Sango had stopped in front of the door, therefore with the motion of Kagome opening the door, she smacked Sango to the ground.  
  
Helping her friend up off the floor, she looked across the hallways to see what had made her friend freeze up. She too paused for a moment; her mouth again was hanging open. . . Miroku and Inuyasha were across the hall surrounded by a huge fan club of girls.  
  
Miroku was pushed up against some blonde, whispering something to make her  
  
Blush. While Inuyasha was looking modest as he was excepting roses, and notes From the girls that surrounded him. . . "Hah, hey Miroku! We got there attention!" They took their chances. Inuyasha to flash Kagome a cocky smirk, as Sango got a wink from Miroku. . . They took there cue to leave as they could feel the angered girls throw mental sharp pointy objects at them. . . But Kagome wasn't done yet. She closed her eyes, and muttered something along the lines of ...."Solid string".....  
  
And if you were watching closely it would have looked like the 2 playboys, and there army of girls, tripped over something big and solid...except nothing was there.  
  
The two girls, feeling they got revenge (well at least one knew that she did) Laughed there heads of at the tangled mess on the floor.  
  
"Ha-ha ha ha...Oh Kagome this needs to happen more often, common lets blow this ice cream stand."  
  
"Oh wait Sango.." Kagome turned back around and flashed Inuyasha a smirk of her own, then ran to catch up with Sango. . . . ~"Oh girl, if you wanted to start something the war has now begun!"~  
  
Thank you Jade_Dragon_0 and the other wonderful readers for your reviews. Ya'll make me fell so special!!! Chapter 3 coming up next! Read and Review. PLEASE!  
*Ja Ne Pinky* 


End file.
